warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tornear
|death = Slain in battle |pastaffie = WindClan, LionClan (Modern) |postdeath=StarClan |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Senior Warrior: Elder: StarClan Resident: |namesl = ''Unknown TornpawRevealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Tornear Tornear Tornear Tornear |familyl = Ryestalk Shrewclaw Mudclaw |familyt = Mother: Father: Brother: |mentor = Unknown |apps = Runningbrook, Tawnyfur, Owlwhisker, Harespring |livebooks = Battles of the Clans, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Tigerclaw's Fury, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, Leafpool's Wish, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope |deadbooks = Bramblestar's Storm }} Tornear is a wiry, lithe, gray tabby tom. History In the Super Edition Arc Firestar's Quest : ''Bramblestar's Storm :When the cats who had died in the Great Battle appear as StarClan cats in front of Bramblestar at a Gathering, Tornear is one of the cats noted to be among them. In the The Prophecies Begin Arc ''Fire and Ice : His apprentice is Runningpaw. Forest of Secrets :Tornear is on a patrol with Runningpaw and Deadfoot, WindClan's deputy, when they find Fireheart and Graystripe on their territory. Tornear tells them that they are welcome on WindClan territory, thanking them again for helping WindClan in the battle with ShadowClan and RiverClan, as their Clan would have been destroyed without them. Rising Storm :Tornear's apprentice, Runningpaw, is now a warrior called Runningbrook. He gains another apprentice shortly after, Tawnypaw. :On a patrol with Mudclaw and Webpaw, Tornear finds Bluestar and Fireheart on WindClan territory. All traces of previous friendship have vanished after WindClan has learned that ThunderClan shelters the murderous traitor, Brokentail. Tornear is ready to fight the two ThunderClan warriors when Mudclaw steps in and challenges them. The patrol refuses to let them pass through WindClan territory to the Moonstone, and turns them back to their territory. A Dangerous Path : His apprentice is now a warrior named Tawnyfur. The Darkest Hour :When Fireheart and Cinderpelt travel to the Moonstone for Fireheart's leadership ceremony, Tornear leads a patrol along with Mudclaw and an apprentice that encounter the two ThunderClan cats. No longer as hostile, Tornear greets them cautiously, asking what they are doing on WindClan's territory. He allows them to pass through their land upon hearing about the death of Bluestar, as well as that Fireheart is now leader. He also gives Firestar his best wishes as leader, saying that although Firestar is young, he would make a great leader. :At the next Gathering, Tallstar mentions to Firestar that Tornear told him about Bluestar and his journey to Highstones. :In the battle against BloodClan, Tornear is seen to be lying motionless on the ground, badly wounded but not dead. In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight Moonrise :Tornear, Mudclaw, and an unnamed tabby find Leafpaw and Sorreltail trespassing on their territory. Tornear believes that they are spying on them and quickly attacks Leafpaw. The ThunderClan apprentice manages to avoid his claws and the two make a run for it with the WindClan patrol in pursuit. They go onto RiverClan territory where Mothwing finds them and helps them fight off the WindClan warriors. Sorreltail manages to pin Tornear down before releasing him so he could run back to WindClan territory. :Hunting on ThunderClan territory, Tornear and Mudclaw see a patrol of ThunderClan cats, including Firestar, heading towards WindClan territory. They run off and successfully warn Tallstar of their approach so that WindClan is prepared. Dawn :Tornear accompanies the weakened Tallstar, with the help of Onewhisker, when all of WindClan comes to ThunderClan to request that they leave the forest together. Tornear tells Squirrelpaw that Crowpaw had been hunting for the whole Clan since he returned from his journey. He even tells her that he caught a hawk a few days ago. :When Tawnypelt of ShadowClan comes to ThunderClan asking for help as her camp is about to be destroyed by Twoleg monsters, Tallstar announces that WindClan will accompany them. Tornear is seen pacing back and forth, as if eager for battle. He, Mousefur, and Crowpaw are put in charge of helping the elders get out of camp. :Tornear is the first to speak up, asking where the Clans will go now that they had left their territory behind. He is seen in the mountains, getting excited by the smells of heather. Starlight :Tornear gains a new apprentice, Owlpaw. :He reassures Whitepaw, a ThunderClan apprentice, when she gets nervous upon seeing horses near a Twoleg nest. He is one of the first cats to speak up when the Clans hear that Tallstar is dead. His apprentice, Owlpaw, bows his head in respect to their long lived leader. :Tornear is on a patrol with Whitetail and Owlpaw when they find Thornclaw, Leafpaw, and Cinderpelt. He demands to know what they are doing in WindClan territory but the ThunderClan cats are baffled, not having noticed the scents that marked their border. All of the cats are unwilling to fight so soon after the Great Journey, and Whitetail breaks off the fighting by telling Leafpaw that a few of their elders are sick, since she had seen the herbs that they had gathered earlier. The WindClan patrol then escorts Leafpaw to WindClan to help their elders, and are visibly relieved to have an excuse to not fight over territory. Twilight :Tornear's apprentice, Owlpaw, is now a warrior known as Owlwhisker. :He is seen at the first Gathering on the island, and Onestar proudly announces that he, Ashfoot, and Crowfeather drove out a fox that was on their territory. :He is on patrol with Owlwhisker, Webfoot, and Crowfeather when they find Mosspelt and Leafpool traveling across their territory. He questions them briefly, and then allows the two she-cats to continue on to RiverClan territory. :Tornear is chosen by Ashfoot to go search WindClan territory for Crowfeather and Leafpool, as the two cats had run away together. Finally, he announces that they aren't going to find them any time soon, and the rest of the cats are forced to agree with him. :Tornear is later one of the cats that Onestar had chosen to come to ThunderClan to help them fight off badgers that had invaded their camp. Sunset :Tornear is ready to fight Hawkfrost when the RiverClan warrior demands that they give them more territory. A few of his Clanmates join him, ready to fight as well. He ignores Mistyfoot's order to stop, and joins in on the fighting. In the Power of Three Arc The Sight :He is one of the oldest warriors in WindClan now, and he has a new apprentice, Harepaw. :Tornear is at the Gathering when Graystripe returns with his new mate, Millie. He is shouldered aside by Firestar so the leader can finally greet his old friend. :He helps lead the dogs away from camp when they come to their camp. He is with Graystripe, Millie, and Harepaw when they finally make it back to camp unharmed. Dark River :Tornear and Whitetail watch their apprentices hunt squirrels when Dustpelt orders them to stop, as they had come close to crossing the border. Tornear is immediately furious at the ThunderClan cat. He challenges Dustpelt, and the warrior responds that the apprentices had been close to crossing the border. His apprentice accidentally reveals that WindClan has a shortage of prey until Tornear silences him, saying that it isn't ThunderClan's business. He is ready to start a fight until Whitetail stops him; he then leads the patrol away from the border. :At a border skirmish, Tornear is seen battling Dustpelt; later he is seen battling Spiderleg. He has Thornclaw pinned down just as Ashfoot calls for the retreat. Thornclaw takes advantage of his distraction, hitting him hard in the head. Tornear then retreats back into WindClan territory but promises the ThunderClan cats that this isn't over. :He is on a patrol with Nightcloud, Owlwhisker, and Harepaw when they find a ThunderClan patrol waiting for them, although Dustpelt is unhappy that Tornear is with the patrol. He agrees to take Leafpool and Jaypaw to WindClan to speak to Onestar, but orders Owlwhisker and Harepaw to stay at the border in case ThunderClan cross the border. He accuses them of trying to invade their territory when Leafpool tries to ask Onestar if anything has happened between him and RiverClan. And while Leafpool talks with WindClan, he mocks her, saying that she sounded like a blackbird singing the same song over and over again. :He is ready to fight ThunderClan once more, thinking that they had stolen WindClan kits. He is shocked when Onestar apologizes for falsely accusing them when a couple of apprentices bring the kits to the border. He snorts but doesn't say anything, picking up Thistlekit and heading back to camp. Outcast :Tornear's apprentice is now a warrior with the name of Harespring. :Tornear is on the patrol that finds Hollypaw and Squirrelflight when they come to ask Crowfeather if he will come to help the Tribe. He comments about Breezepaw's training, saying that he led the WindClan apprentices on a unapproved mission to see if the dogs had gone from the WindClan border, where they were attacked by the dogs. He also remarks saying that Onestar wasn't happy about apologizing to Mistyfoot when Breezepaw started a needless fight. ''Eclipse :During the invasion against ThunderClan, Tornear is seen battling Brackenfur. Long Shadows : ''Sunrise :He is on the patrol that brings a ThunderClan patrol into the WindClan camp after they request to speak with Onestar. He then escorts them back to the border with Ashfoot and Breezepelt before Ashfoot sends them back to camp for a hunting patrol. :Tornear goes to ThunderClan territory with Onestar to demand that Firestar get rid of Sol, a loner who the Clans deem dangerous. They are joined by Leopardstar and Reedwhisker, Blackstar, and Rowanclaw. In the Omen of the Stars Arc ''The Fourth Apprentice : He has retired from being a warrior and is now an elder of WindClan. Fading Echoes : Night Whispers Sign of the Moon :Dovewing overhears Tornear and a couple of other elders at a Gathering. They are discussing Antpelt's injuries, and Tornear suggests that it was probably a dog. :Later, when Dovewing extends her senses to the WindClan camp, she senses Antpelt's death, with Kestrelflight unable to save him, and Tornear states that he still doesn't understand how he got wounds like that. Webfoot suggests that one would almost think he'd been attacked by a cat, but Tornear refuses to believe it. The Forgotten Warrior : The Last Hope In the Field Guide Arc Battles of the Clans :He interrupts Graystripe when he attempts to convince the Clans to unite and drive out some foxes taking shelter in Fourtrees. He rudely asks since when do deputies take over the Gatherings. Blackstar reminds him that deputies can fill in for their leaders if they are too sick or too busy at that time. In the Short Stories and Plays Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :During the Gathering, Tornear points out that if cats can catch prey by crossing borders, then they will do that, and it's not their problem if cats can't defend their territory. :He is seen later fighting Blackclaw when the argument becomes heated. He is also seen voting for individual leaders to lead the Clans. In the Novellas Tigerclaw's Fury : Leafpool's Wish : Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen :When Willowshine is about to leave for the Moonpool, Mothwing tells her to ask Kestrelflight if Tornear's cough had cleared up with the poultice of bright-eye and borage. Trivia *In ''Sunrise, he was mistakenly mentioned as Turnear. *In Rising Storm, he was mistakenly called brown. *Kate has said she has always imagined his right ear as torn.Revealed on Kate's Blog *Prior to dying in The Last Hope, Tornear had a torn ear,Revealed on Kate's Blog which was healed in StarClan.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *He could possibly be a descendant of Windstar, because his cousin, Ashfoot, is a descendant of her. Character Pixels Kin Members Mother: :Ryestalk: Father: :Shrewclaw: Brother: :Mudclaw: :Brackenwing: Grandfathers: :Hareflight: :Redclaw: Uncles: :Stagleap: :Barkface: Aunt: :Doespring: Cousins: :Onestar: :Morningflower: :Ashfoot: :Gorsepaw: :Crowfeather: :Eaglekit: :Two unnamed kits: :Unnamed kits: :Breezepelt: :Jayfeather: :Lionblaze: :Hollyleaf: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Smokekit:Kate's Blog :Brindlekit: :Fernsong: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:WindClan Cat Category:Senior Warrior Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Warriors Category:Sunrise characters Category:Elders Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Minor Character Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:After Sunset: We Need to Talk characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Mentors Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Males Category:Tigerclaw's Fury characters Category:Leafpool's Wish characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters